


It's Always You

by TheRedR0bin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically PWP, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Hospital Sex, Humor, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, NSFW, NaruSasu - Freeform, One Shot, POV Third Person, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Post-Canon, Romance, Sasuke is so gone for Naruto, Self-indulgent smut, sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedR0bin/pseuds/TheRedR0bin
Summary: Naruto called Sasuke beautiful earlier, but no one can possibly look the way Naruto does. Even lying in a hospital bed, Naruto is stunning. Ethereal, with the moonlight highlighting the contours of his arms, chest, and stomach. He is Sasuke’s most precious person and he can only consider himself blessed to be in Naruto’s life.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 24
Kudos: 237
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕





	It's Always You

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I'm supposed to be working on my WIPs, but this thing practically wrote itself. So, I thought to give you guys _something_. (Even if this is basically just self-indulgent smut. ;P)
> 
> Life is hectic af and I'm doing my best to work on the next chapters for _Firefly_ and _Let's Pick Up Where We Left Off_. But I hope you like this one-shot. ^^
> 
> _  
> _P.S. The title is a work in progress, so if anyone has any good suggestions do drop them in the comments and I'll consider them. XD_  
> _

The door slides shut, and the room is plunged into silence—broken only by the occasional sounds of activities taking place around the streets below. Sasuke turns and looks at the man asleep in the hospital bed.

Moonlight filtering in through the sliver of an opening in the curtains dyes his gold hair silvery. He's dressed in a pale blue hospital gown, with the covers pulled up to his chest, making him appear more fragile than he has any right to be. Sasuke tries not to think about what could have happened; Naruto is alive and safe. That's what matters. Everything else is secondary.

He is tempted to move closer. He wants to touch him, to confirm it isn't merely an illusion. But remains rooted to the spot, forced to watch from his place by the door, amassed with guilt that leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

'You’re thinking too loud.’

Sasuke is jarred out of his thoughts by the words cutting through the relative silence. Blue eyes meet his, very much awake, and Naruto's lips curve into a beatific smile.

'You’re supposed to be asleep,’ Sasuke tells him, wrestling between the need to move closer to this man and the uncertainty of whether he should.

'Can’t do that when I can sense your distress, Sasuke.’

'Hn. Then maybe I should leave.’

'Don't be ridiculous.’ Naruto leans over to grab the remote off the side of the bed and presses the button to incline it. Once he's satisfied, he looks back at Sasuke and motions him forward, 'C’mere.’

After a few seconds of hesitation, Sasuke walks forward, keeping his gaze affixed to Naruto's until he reaches the side of the bed. Up close, it is easier to make out the tiredness reflected in those azure eyes. ‘You’re such a dumbass,’ he tells the bedridden man, instead of hitting him over the head like he’s tempted to do. Naruto sputters, eyes wide. 'Don’t you have any regard for your own safety? I told you to let _me_ go.’ His frown deepens when Naruto begins to chuckle softly, his shoulders shaking with the motion. 'You think this is funny,’ he growls out.

'Of course not.’ Naruto ceases his laughter but fails to completely wipe the smile from his lips. He reaches out and takes Sasuke's hand with his own, lacing their fingers together. 'I’m just really touched that you care.’ His expression turns serious and he adds solemnly, 'But it's better me than you—’

Sasuke bristles. 'You’re the fucking Hoka—’

Naruto presses his mouth to pale knuckles and continues, speaking against the back of Sasuke's hand, ‘—because if anything happened to you, how could I go on.’

Sasuke is stunned into silence—not knowing how to respond to that and at the same time, disliking the feelings those words instil in him. He swallows around the lump in his throat. 'As if I could.’ The words tumble from his lips before he can stop them. Naruto stares up at him with wide eyes and Sasuke finds that he cannot rescind what he uttered. He doesn't want to.

The grip on his hand tightens, almost unforgivingly, but Sasuke can hardly find it in himself to care because Naruto is reaching out with his other hand to grip the front of his shirt and tug him forward, smashing their lips together in a hard, wet kiss. He doesn't let go of Sasuke, sliding his hand around to the back of his neck in order to keep him close, while coaxing his mouth open to slip his tongue inside. And short of climbing into his lover's lap, Sasuke returns the kiss with just as much ardency, sucking on Naruto's tongue and making him groan.

When they break apart minutes later, Naruto's lips are red and wet, and Sasuke can feel a similar effect on his own mouth. They lean their foreheads against each other's, breath mingling—the fingers of Naruto's right hand carding soothingly through Sasuke's black hair. 'I guess we're both idiots, huh.’

'Hn.’

Naruto's thumbs glide gently over the sensitive skin under Sasuke's left eye. He clicks his tongue regretfully. 'Look at this, now _you've_ got dark circles.’ He leans up, pressing a soft kiss over that eyelid, then the other, moving slowly, lovingly downwards—kisses over his nose, then curving over his cheeks and gliding over his chin. 'Sasuke,’ he murmurs against his lips, nibbling along the bottom one, 'I want to touch you.’

They part once more, just enough to be able to meet each other’s eyes, seeing their desire reflected in them.

'We’re in a hospital,’ replies Sasuke, despite the stirring those words cause in his belly; just being near Naruto is enough to do that for him. 'And you're supposed to be resting.’

'I’m fine,’ Naruto insists, sliding his hands over Sasuke's shoulders and back, kneading lightly. 'I heal fast, remember? I was only asked to stay overnight for extra precaution.’

'Is that so.’

'Uh-huh.’ One of Naruto's hands shift lower, tan fingers dipping into the waistband of his trousers and stroking sensually across his abdomen, while the other takes Sasuke's hand and guides it to his lips. Warm and wet; he runs his tongue over one long, pale index finger and nips once at the tip. Before it is enveloped by the wet heat of his mouth.

'Well, if you put it like that,’ Sasuke shrugs, before giving Naruto a flat look. It doesn't come out as much because Naruto's talented mouth is making good work on his hand, nipping along the digits, while rubbing the tip of his tongue over the sensitive webbing between his thumb and index finger. ‘Naruto,’ he groans, feeling his stomach dip sharply when the man flips his hand to run teasing bites across his palm and wrist.

Naruto looks up at him, the blue, glinting slim bands circling dilated pupils, and Sasuke resigns himself to the fact that he can never say no to this man, even if he wanted to. With one final glance at the door, Sasuke turns back to Naruto. Shedding his cloak and boots before climbing onto the bed and straddling the man's hips. Naruto's hands are immediately at his waist, slipping under Sasuke's shirt as he tugs him forward to kiss him soundly.

'This…is dangerous,’ Sasuke murmurs, even as Naruto's nimble fingers unbutton his shirt, parting the cloth to slide his hot mouth over the column of Sasuke's throat. He tilts his head to allow the man better access, hissing lowly when sharp teeth scrape across the sensitive spot right under his ear. His own hand curls in the short blond strands, scratching over Naruto's scalp. 'Someone—someone could— _ah_ —walk in.’

His shirt is tugged off his shoulders and Naruto's palms leave a scorching hot trail as they glide over Sasuke's skin. 'Let 'em,’ Naruto says dismissively like it wouldn't make a difference who caught them fooling around in a hospital bed. 'I don't care.’ His thumbs rub slowly over rosy nipples; they peak almost instantly on contact.

‘ _Naruto_ ,’ Sasuke breathes, sliding his hand down his lover's broad back, his fingers catching at the first of the ties holding the light-coloured hospital gown closed. His lover responds by dipping his head lower and flicking his tongue over one of the buds, before affixing his mouth to it. Sasuke gasps, eyes flaring wide, as Naruto's arm curls around his waist, yanking him closer, while his hot tongue swirls and glides over Sasuke's chest; sharp teeth bring an edge of pain.

Tension builds between his legs; his cock lengthens, straining within the tight confines of his trousers. Naruto, it seems, is in the same predicament, only _he_ doesn't have to deal with restraining trousers.

Sasuke spreads his legs wider and tugs himself closer to Naruto, both hissing when their erections come in contact. Clothed or not, it relieves some of the tension. He cants his hips forward, frotting against Naruto and pulling moans from his throat that vibrate against Sasuke's skin.

‘ _Ah_ , _fuck_ , _Sasuke_ —’

Grabbing a hold of blond hair, Sasuke angles Naruto's head back and kisses him hard, thrusting his tongue into his lover's mouth. ‘Don’t be so loud,’ he hisses.

He rips at the ties holding the blue robe together and yanks the garment off Naruto. Neither pays attention when it flutters to the floor.

The heat builds under his skin, searing at each point his skin makes contact with Naruto’s. The hands on his chest are leaving trails of fire in its wake. Sasuke desperately wants Naruto inside him. He _aches_ for it and the frantic fingers deftly undoing the fastenings on his pants sing a similar tune.

‘Get rid of this,’ Naruto commands, pushing the trousers down as far as they can go with his current position. Sasuke finds himself in no mind to argue. He has to move off Naruto to do so, but it is worth it when he is able to glide their bare erections together. ‘Shit, Sas—’

Sasuke grunts in reply.

‘Fuck, you’re so beautiful,’ Naruto whispers against Sasuke’s mouth. Gooseflesh ripples over him and Naruto’s hand wraps around them both, stroking with purpose. Sasuke cannot help but rock into it.

‘Shut up.’

‘Heh.’

Naruto’s other hand curves around Sasuke’s back and down. Until he feels those fingers brush over his entrance. Then circle slowly. Teasingly testing the waters by prodding gently. Sasuke rests his forehead on Naruto’s, watching the lust and love swirl in those blue depths. A charged moment later, the dry burn of Naruto’s finger pushing into him has Naruto catching his resulting gasp with his mouth. It is equal parts painful and pleasurable.

‘Ah, _yes_ ,’ Sasuke moans. Naruto’s lips latch onto his throat. He feels himself stretch around the finger that’s slowly sliding deeper. But it’s been quite too long since they last had sex; Sasuke knows he’s going to need something more than this to get ready for Naruto.

Leaning back, he glances around the room for something they can use. He catches sight of a bottle of cream sitting innocently on the bedside table. It’ll have to do, he thinks. He grabs it and pumps some of it onto his hand.

‘Let me.’ Naruto holds out one hand. Sasuke smacks it away.

‘Too slow,’ he grumbles and reaches behind himself and slides a finger in. It’s different from Naruto’s, and not just because the lotion offers a smoother glide. But his fingers are longer and slimmer, allowing himself to reach deeper. Just the way he likes it. ‘ _Oh_ —’ Trapping his bottom lip between his teeth, Sasuke puts in another finger, thrusting and scissoring to get better used to it. Naruto is much thicker than even three of his fingers.

‘ _Fucking hell_ , Sasuke.’ Naruto watches him in awe. His eyes are glued to Sasuke’s form. Back arched with his head thrown back as he begins to ride his own hand.

Sasuke has an admitted kink to pleasuring himself in front of his lover. And he can’t contain the smile that curves his lips. He _knows_ Naruto loves watching him work, too.

But Naruto is also extremely impatient and can’t keep his hands or mouth off Sasuke for long. This time is no different. He wraps his hands around Sasuke’s waist and yanks him up, so his knees are holding his position. Naruto’s hot mouth closes around Sasuke’s cock.

‘Ahn, Naruto—’

Naruto sucks him down, fingers digging into Sasuke’s ass cheeks to anchor him in place. Sasuke nearly forgets he’s supposed to be stretching himself out. Too distracted by the delicious feel of his lover’s tongue massaging him, dipping into the slit. Naruto’s tightening grip snaps him back, however, and Sasuke quickly adds a third finger.

Once he’s satisfied, Sasuke withdraws his hand and manoeuvres his hips away from Naruto’s grasp.

He chuckles at the pout he receives as if he has just taken away Naruto’s favourite treat.

‘Well, yeah,’ Naruto grumbles when Sasuke voices his thoughts. Cupping Sasuke’s cheeks in both hands, he guides him closer for a kiss that is all teeth and tongue. Sasuke spreads the remaining lotion over Naruto’s dick before sitting back on his heels, just out of reach.

Naruto called Sasuke beautiful earlier, but no one can possibly look the way Naruto does. Even lying in a hospital bed, Naruto is stunning. Ethereal, with the moonlight highlighting the contours of his arms, chest and stomach. He is Sasuke’s most precious person and he can only consider himself _blessed_ to be in Naruto’s life.

He curves his hand around Naruto, holding him steady as he lowers himself. Slow enough that Naruto’s hips twitch upwards, his breath heightened. ‘Don’t be a fucking tease,’ he growls out. But Sasuke hears the edge of a whine, telling him that Naruto wants this just as badly.

With a flash of a smirk, Sasuke slides himself down— _finally_ —mouth falling open as he throws his head back in appreciation.

It’s almost too much to bear—Naruto is much thicker than his fingers and Sasuke stretches around him. The pleasure-pain is delicious. _Exquisite_. And Sasuke can’t help but let out a low, drawn-out moan. His entire being feels focused around how Naruto feels inside of him.

This is something they’ve done many times—this dance of love—but each time it feels renewed. Sasuke’s body pulses with desire. Naruto’s hands are searing brands into his hips. There is temptation in the depths of Naruto’s eyes, swirling amongst the love and lust. Like he wants to take control; to flip Sasuke over and _take_ him. Like they’re used to when Naruto tops. Yet he doesn’t. Only raises his hips to every fall of Sasuke’s. Meeting him thrust for thrust.

It’s torture.

He sees it in the way Naruto bites his lip in an effort to control himself. Feels it in the bite of fingernails in his hips. Because Sasuke has set a passionate but teasing pace. Taking Naruto right to the edge, before pausing and slowing back down.

Drawing this out is probably not the best idea; anyone could walk in on them. But if the _Hokage_ doesn’t care, why should Sasuke.

Anchoring his hand over Naruto’s heart, Sasuke leans forward to run his tongue over the tan column of Naruto’s neck. Tasting the salt. Before capturing Naruto’s lips with his own. The kiss tastes of fire, burning the air from Sasuke’s lungs. He hears Naruto choke out his name, getting closer to release.

The bed gives a light creak as they continue to move together in tandem.

He’s so close now. He can feel it building and that only makes him ride Naruto harder.

‘Touch me,’ he pleads against his lover’s mouth, wanting nothing more than to _feel_ Naruto all around him as he comes.

Naruto doesn’t need to be asked twice. He blindly finds Sasuke’s length and pumps it up and down with quick jerks of his wrist. Twisting a little as he reaches the head like he knows Sasuke enjoys.

‘Ah, yes, _yes_ , _Naruto_!’ Sasuke can no longer control the moans tumbling from his mouth and into Naruto’s. ‘Just like that!’

‘Sasuke, _fuck_.’

Moonlight highlights their forms, flowing in ripples to where they are connected. Hips jerk roughly, in time with the staggered pulse that glows through him. He spills across Naruto’s stomach and chest, clenching around Naruto; his mind is wiped out with bright white light.

Distantly, he hears Naruto cry out, the hand on his hip crushing, and pulsating inside him as he releases into him.

Like a supernova shattering him into pieces before putting him back together anew in that same instant. Sasuke trembles, heart straining, and chest heaving with the effort to breathe before the sensation fades gradually into something more controllable.

Sasuke, with his full weight, settles on Naruto. And Naruto has slumped properly onto the bed, struggling to catch his breath.

Blue eyes crack open, now more or less returned to their normal state, peering at Sasuke with a smile on his face.

‘Damn, how do you look _so pretty_ post-sex,’ he murmurs. Hands cup Sasuke’s face. ‘You’re _glowing_.’

Blood settles in his already heated cheeks. ‘Usuratonkachi.’ Naruto throws his head back and laughs. ‘I’m glad you’re home.’

His words, spoken so blatantly, catch Naruto off-guard and his laughter comes to an abrupt stop. Eyes turn soft, the depth of love in them can possibly cripple him, and once very nearly did. But he knows now what it means to have Uzumaki Naruto love him.

‘I’m glad I’m home, too.’

Still, knowing doesn’t always mean he enjoys what feels like a full-blown Chidori turning his insides to mush.

Sasuke pulls off Naruto without warning, causing them both to groan in unison. The result of their love-making trickles down Sasuke’s thighs and he grimaces.

‘C’mere,’ Naruto beckons, grabbing a few tissues from the nightstand and reaching under to wipe Sasuke clean. Then does the same to the mess on his chest before lobbing the wad of tissues into the bin at the far end of the room. Gathering Sasuke into his arms, he pulls the sheet around them both. Shifting so they can lie side by side.

‘We’re still in a hospital,’ Sasuke tells him but makes no move to pull away. Only tangles their legs together and slides closer into Naruto’s warmth.

Naruto chuckles and presses a kiss to Sasuke’s forehead. ‘If no one came in before, they won’t now.’

‘Hn.’

His lover watches him with sated, sleepy eyes, his love shining through his skin. So bright and plain for all to see.

Sasuke basks in it. The dizzying thrill of being so wanted and humbling shock of needing someone else so fully in return.

He had been utterly distraught when news of the success of Naruto’s mission came with dire consequence. Sasuke had immediately rushed to where he was. Found him lying in the dirt, suffering from severe chakra depletion. One that even Kurama couldn’t bring him back from.

He barely remembers what happened after that—body working on autopilot to bring Naruto back to Konoha as fast as he possibly could.

Sasuke meant what he said before. A world without Naruto is not one worth living in. And the knowledge that it had come so close…Sasuke doesn’t even want to stop to consider it.

‘I’m here, Sasuke,’ Naruto says, startling Sasuke out of his thoughts. Taking Sasuke’s hand, he holds it to his chest. The thrum of his heart is steady, rhythmic. _Alive_.

‘You’re here.’

He watches the smile grow on his beloved’s lips.

‘I love you.’

The words are hushed, but Sasuke hears them ring loud in his ears. And then Naruto kisses him, sealing the words between them like a vow through lifetimes.

With no hesitation, Sasuke returns the kiss, tucking Naruto closer. Heart brimming with joy he has never before allowed himself to feel. But now he feels it painted on his skin.

‘I love you,’ Sasuke replies when they part. He knows he doesn’t _need_ to say the words aloud. But he also knows how happy it makes Naruto when he does.

And Naruto’s smile is well worth it.

Finding himself tucked even tighter within the cradle of his lover’s arms, Sasuke sighs.

‘We shouldn’t fall asleep here.’

‘We won’t,’ Naruto says, but he doesn’t move and Sasuke hears how his breathing is slowing. ‘Just wanna hold you for a while longer.’

‘Naruto,’ Sasuke warns, even as the tiredness settles into his bones. The relief of Naruto being well and alive also makes him want to keep him close for a moment longer than he’s allowed.

‘Just a while longer…’

Naruto’s warmth and the steady thump of his heart lull Sasuke. And before he knows it, his eyelids droop…

* * *

He’s comfortable. In a way, he hasn’t been in a long time.

Being curled up beside his beloved is everything to him—even if he likes to put on the occasional act that he hates cuddling. Sasuke figures that he would, if it were anyone other than Naruto.

Waking up in Naruto’s arms always feels like a privilege. Naruto, who could have anyone he possibly wants…And yet, he chooses Sasuke. He always has. Since they were twelve years old.

He loathes to wake—because _of course,_ they fell asleep, right where they were—but there’s light hitting his closed eyelids almost insistently. With a soft groan Sasuke shifts, stretching his limbs and torso to ease away the lethargy, wiggling his fingers and toes.

Opening his eyes, he watches Naruto’s sleeping face. Completely relaxed. Being the Hokage takes a toll on him. Sasuke sees how tired he gets most of the time and has thought of voicing his concern each time. But he also sees how happy Naruto is when his plans for Konoha and their alliance comes to fruition. He genuinely loves the work he does and what right has Sasuke to take that away from him. So, all Sasuke can do—all he vows to do—is provide Naruto with his utmost support.

Just as he goes to sit up, his senses tingle and alerts him of another presence in the room, looming over them.

‘Well, well, well…’

Whipping his head around he comes face to face with none other than Sakura.

Sasuke relaxes.

‘Oh, it’s just you.’

Sakura has her arms crossed over her chest, clipboard in one hand. The crease in between her eyebrows deepens the longer he stares.

‘Morning to you, too.’ Sasuke tells her. He sits up slowly so he can face her properly. They are both still naked, save for the flimsy hospital sheet for modesty. He yawns and lightly rubs the sleep out of his eyes with his fingertips.

‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing?’

Eyebrows furrowed, Sasuke looks between her and Naruto’s and his positions. ‘What do _you_ think,’ he deadpans.

By then, Naruto stirs awake. Jostled by the tension that is slowly building in the room; Sakura is starting to look a little purple with the building rage. It’s almost funny; he doesn’t think he’s ever seen her that colour before.

Naruto blinks. Quite cutely, Sasuke would like to add. He gets an adorable smile before Naruto takes note of the other occupant in the room. ‘Oh, g’morning, Sakura-chan.’ He beams.

‘Naruto, you idiot!’ Sakura growls. The clipboard in her hand creaks. And Naruto is immediately on alert, sitting up ramrod straight.

‘S—Sakura-chan!’ her name tumbles out of his mouth with a bit more alarm.

‘You’re supposed to be _recovering_. And that means _resting_. Not engaging in—’

‘Relax, Sakura.’ Sasuke decides to step in.

‘ _Relax_ ?’ She turns on him and Sasuke finds himself questioning his life choices again. ‘ _Y_ _ou_ , of all people—! Naruto was _critically_ injured and all you can do is think with _your dick_!’

‘It was me,’ Naruto pipes in. ‘I’m the one who—’

Sakura looks like she is going to blow a gasket, so Sasuke interjects, ‘Will you let us get dressed first before you tell us off?’

She doesn’t move.

Sasuke’s eyebrow arches. ‘Or would you like to watch?’

Grumbling, Sakura pulls the curtain around them. A humble barrier. It offers them the desired privacy but doesn't keep her from continuing her angry tirade. Sasuke barely registers her words—something about recovery procedures, hygiene, and their irresponsibility.

In the meantime, Naruto hurriedly gets into his hospital robes, while Sasuke takes his time with his own clothes. Although he’s gotten used to working with just one arm after so many years, his dexterity is considerably slower than Naruto’s when it comes to menial tasks like dressing. He’s also purposely making no effort to speed up. 

Naruto collects his shirt from the floor and helps Sasuke into it. It’s an endearing gesture and Sasuke watches his lover button the garment, his fingers sure, and warm through the cloth. Once he’s done, he raises his eyes to Sasuke’s and smiles. Perched on the edge of the bed, Naruto has to look up at him.

‘Thanks for coming to see me, Sasuke,’ Naruto says softly to his lover. Hands on his hips guide him a step closer to fit snugly between Naruto’s legs.

Sasuke feels his heart swell at his smile. Cupping his cheek, Sasuke kisses him gently, meshing their lips together and dipping his tongue into his mouth.

He wants to stay this way for longer—wants to keep Naruto safe and close to him. He frowns when they part, knowing they have to return to reality. And _Sakura_. Naruto chuckles, reading his mind.

‘ _Ahem_.’

Both look towards the obnoxious sound coming from beyond their privacy screen.

‘I suppose we must,’ Sasuke mutters, earning another laugh from Naruto. He presses a quick kiss to his beloved’s forehead before drawing back the curtains.

Sasuke is relieved that Sakura seems to have spent her earlier excitement.

The doctor is pinching the bridge of her nose in an effort to calm down. ‘—Sasuke should know better.’ She throws him the dirtiest look she can muster.

‘No need to get your panties in a twist.’ Sasuke brushes her off. ‘You know how well Naruto recovers.’

‘I’m _concerned_ about my patient’s wellbeing!’

‘I’m plenty concerned for Naruto’s wellbeing, too.’

With a happy squeak, Naruto flushes beet red and presses his face into his boyfriend’s arm. 

Sakura rolls her eyes. ‘ _Right_. That’s exactly what you are!’

‘Hn. Just because you’re not getting any.’

‘Sasuke!’

‘You—’ With a resounding crack, the clipboard snaps in two.

‘Why so defensive, Sakura.’

‘Get. Out.’

To which Sasuke throws Naruto a playful wink before dashing out the open window into the village. Naruto’s bright and airy laughter echoes after him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know your thoughts. ;)  
> <3


End file.
